Wireless and other electronic devices such as laptop and handheld computers are commonplace today. Other devices commonly employed in today's high-technology arena include compact disc players, communications devices, (e.g., pagers and cell phones), and personal data assistants (PDAs) to name but a few examples. As electronics manufacturing techniques have improved, weight and power consumption requirements of many of these devices have decreased. At the same time, the capabilities and complexities of various devices have similarly increased, however. Consequently, with the vast array of network devices at one's disposal, it is often times desirable to have one or more of these devices communicate and/or exchange data with one or more other devices. Given complexities such as differing interface and configuration requirements, having devices communicate with one another can be time-consuming and challenging for even the most technologically astute user.
In just one example of configuration complexity, desktop computers typically interface with a plurality of different devices. Most computers provide interface access though different coupling systems such as serial ports, parallel ports, USB ports, Ethernet ports, and wireless ports such as via an infrared technology. With respect to wireless technology, many computers routinely employ a wireless mouse and/or a wireless keyboard, for example. If a wireless keyboard were to be adapted to an existing computer, then before the keyboard becomes operable, a set-up procedure typically takes place. This may involve entering codes into the computer as part of a keyboard configuration installation routine (e.g., control panel codes to enable keyboard and uninstall redundant software). More than likely, before proper installation can commence, a floppy disk or CD is loaded to facilitate a guided or automatic software/hardware configuration. In most cases, this is achieved within minutes. However, as can be appreciated, if a large number of devices needed to be installed—such as in a modern Software Engineering department, and respective devices had many wireless and/or other components associated therewith, then the task of creating a functional system can be quite daunting.
In some cases, networks have alleviated a portion of the burden associated with installing a large computer system. This usually involves downloading a software configuration package to respective computers already established on a network. When wireless technology is involved, however, there may not be a preexisting network established in which to perform the download. Thus, more laborious procedures such as previously noted with respect to guided configuration packages are manually applied to establish a network connection or configuration. Typically, these packages are employed to initially establish the wireless network connection before a subsequent configuration download occurs.
As many are familiar when installing a device, a compact disk (CD) or other media is generally loaded on a computer followed by execution of a set-up routine. The routine generally involves an automated sequence whereby a user is asked a series of questions pertinent to the installation at hand. The final sequence of the installation is typically followed by a “Finish” sequence wherein the computer is instructed to complete a configuration in accordance with the user's previous selections or answers to automated questions. If dozens of devices were to be configured in a nonexistent network, however, and if the ultimate network interconnection configuration was previously unknown, then the task of creating the network via loading/configuring many devices would clearly be time-consuming at the least.
The above loading procedures can also be problematic when networks have to be rearranged based upon unforeseen conditions. For example, in a large office environment, it may be decided before hand that three wireless networks are to be initially configured or installed, wherein respective networks are associated with many network devices. Upon physical installation of the system, it may turn out that more or less than three network configurations are optimally suited for the installation. In this case, the above noted procedures may have to be reinitiated in order to reconfigure the network. Similar problems can also occur as situations change such as when expanding or downsizing a network based upon ever changing business needs.